2013.03.24 - An Island Holly Daye
The island of Rapa Nui, also known as Isla de Pascua, or even more widely known by a certain other name. At only 63.2 square miles, it's not exactly a big island. And yet this island located in the South Pacific is well known. For some, it is easy to forget the fact that it is part of Chile, but it is insanely easy to remember two other things about it. The first easy to remember is that there are /HUGE/ head shaped statues all over the island called Moai. In fact there's 887 of these statues to be exact. The other thing is that this island was first 'discovered' on a Sunday in 1722. Easter Sunday to be exact. In other words, welcome to Easter Island! But what does the island have to do with anything right now? To put it simply it was threatened. A few hours ago a 'super villain' managed to disable the 'Chilean National Superhero Team' think they're baby chickens... Chicks even. Except for one. He thinks he's an alligator. Then they announced that the nation had a single hour to cede the island to them, or else they'd take it by force. Now most heroes and villains might find this threat a bit odd. But not one. Not Dr. Holly Daye! And considering the ease with which she defeated the local heroes, the government decided to try and call for help from America, since their heroes defeated her before. And yet now, as that hour is almost up, there is no sign of the mad doctors attack just yet. Instead there's just a cargo vessel unloading crates to make room for people trying to get off the island before all heck breaks loose, said people trying to get off the island or just hide, a couple of people on the beach (including a fat guy with a beard in a red speedo), and a single little green plushie looking triceretops thing that appears to wander around almost at random dropping little quarter sized disks here and there... Atop one of the giant heads, Captain America is lying on his front. The Shield od Freedom his on his back, and his elbows are propped up to hold a pair of binoculars in front of his eyes, aimed at the gathering on the beach. "Don't let the innocuousness of those 'natives' fool you, " he says over the commlink to the rest of the heroes who answered the UNs call. "The person we are facing - " he can't say her name with a straght face - "has access to advanced technology. Stay sharp." One of whom...is completely invisible. Captain America is using a statue for cover. J'onn is just...not letting any minds register his presence. Machines are another matter, though, and as Cap's voice comes over the comlink, he maneuvers through the air to drop onto one of the other statues. He hasn't worked with the man before, but his reputation is that of a brilliant tactician. J'onn is, thus, quite willing to listen to him...for now, at least. "Roger, Captain," Superman says as he floats down behind him. He does his best to try and remain low profile, but that can be hard given his color pattern and choice in accessories. His eyes peer with X-ray vision and he takes in as much information as possible. The Hulk is a few meters away from the good Captain's position, currently in a heated staring contest with one of the statues. The mere fact that he's here is probably giving historians (and archaeologists, artists, basically anyone who values historical artifacts) a heart attack right now. So far there's been no collateral damage, though if the Hulk wants to find out if he can bench press one of these things, it probably won't end well. There is one guy who isn't trying to get off the island, and he isn't dressed in a super colorful outfit either! He is dressed just like Indiana Jones, but he's not Jones it's Indiana Madrox! Yeah Jamie Prime decided to have one of his dupes go out and learn archeology. So well for some reason he decided to come to Easter Island to study some stuff here. But when the person made the demand for the island, he decided to stay and help out. Because he has a whip, and whips are just useful for helping out. Thor leans against the statue J'onn landed on, unhappy with the stealth, but as ever following hte Captain's calls. Mjolnir is in his hand and the Thunderer waits, eyes lidded as he focuses on the island behind him, his godly senses searching for immediate threats to his teammates that would require immediate attention... or at the very least a warning to be given. There's a warm island breeze drifting by, which is not his doing in the slightest, and it ruffles his cape about his ankles. He can feel the danger permiating the area from every angle, and his hand tightens upon the haft of the relic in his hand. SCENE: Hawkeye has set the pose order. And as the heroes arrive or make themselves known, the sky in the distance starts to darken. As if something large is blotting out the sky. or possibly an army of smaller somethings. But what ever it is, or they are, it's coming fast towards the island. Those with super vision will easily see that it is in fact a lot of somethings. Meanwhile not too far off the shore, there's a stream of bubbles. Bubbles that grow in intensity as they get closer and closer to the shore. Until they start to become a churning in the water, making it look as if something is moving towards the island from below, and starting to surface. Down on the docks, that last boat finishes removing its shipping crates, and getting the last of its passengers onboard. Of course no sooner is it moving away from the docks than the crates start to shake, as if there's something inside of them trying to get out. But then, as that strange wandering plushy drops its last disk, all those little disks all over the island start to glow, projecting a beam of light up into the sky, before a giant floating head appears in the sky above. "Heya everyone! I'm Dr. Holly Daye!" Giggle! "I'm now the ruler of this Island! The /MOST EVIL/ villain ever, the ruler of this island, The Easter Bunny has /FIVE/ minutes to surrender to me. Or else. And to prove my point.... Little Bo.... /RISE/!" And with that, the image of Holly's face vanishes. That is before something /HUGE/ starts to rise from the ocean. Something rough twenty stories high! Something with beady little black eyes! Something with a yellow sparkly outer coat! Something that looks almost like it's made of marshmallow! Something that's almost chick shaped! "PEEEEEEEP!" Yeap. The giant... What ever does let out a roar as it rises. Of course as it rises, those cargo containers on the docks burst open, revealing Guinea Pigs dressed like ninjas that just swarm out! And the very skies above the island itself fill up with multicolored easter baskets filled with stuffed animals and colorful eggs, which are held up by multi-colored latex balloons?!? Rolling his eyes, Captain america puts away the binoculars. "Right. Superman, please check to see if there ant pilots inside 'Little Bo'. Thor, you and Hulk start in those baskets before they touch ground, then help Superman and The Manhunter with Bo. I'll start in on the niinjas. I wish there were more thn one of me." Captain America leaps off the statue head into a cluster of Guniea Pigs and satarts in with the punching and kicking. Captain America stage-whispers to Madrox. "I said 'I wish there was more than one of me'" ;) The Captain may have asked Superman to check...but J'onn checks as well, to see if there are indeed sentient minds in...well. Really he's doing a quick overall scan. Are there pilots, or are these just robots that can be smashed at will. This will take him a moment, and he remains where he is until he is sure of the situation. Which would probably be making him laugh if he didn't have a trained psion's emotional control. The Man of Steel's cape billows in the wind as he floats upward, fists in balls and teeth gritting as he begins to look upwards towards the Peep. But as Manhunter seems to be doing what he was instructed, Superman stops and twists his face before looking at Cap. Instead, he looks again, trying to gauge if, in fact, the peep is made of squishy yellow material. If so, it'll burn. Peeps burn. It takes a lot to stun the Hulk. Really. You can surprise him, sure, but that won't actually stop him. This, though? Yeah, he stands there staring at the approaching... thing. "What," is his only response, and then he's staring at Captain America, because, orders. Right. He needs to smash. Can do. Hulk launches himself up into the cloud of approaching easter baskets. At least with the Hulk, he doesn't think too much. Bruce is going to be completely baffled. Indiana Madrox sees what appears to be a Giant Peep raising out of the water, "Wow, I'm like in the wrong movie now. It seems like I'm in Ghostbusters!" Too bad he doesn't have his proton back with him. Oh maybe a flame thrower, we can have toasted Peep, sugary marshmallow goodness! But well the Giant Peep is more than Indiana Madrox can handle, but the guinea pigs dressed as ninjas, those he can handle. He starts to make dupes, 10 of them, because making dupes is awesome! And with that he rushes at the little piggies and starts cracking that whip. Of course he ends up whipping himself, "OW! Harrison made it look so easy in the movies!" Of course the whipping just makes another dupe. A darkening sky. Thor's eyes open. Bubbling ocean. Thor frowns. And then the giant... yellow... is that a rubber duckie? Thor looks just plain confused by the colorful things, and the ... brightly colors... baskets. His head tilts faintly as Dr. Holly Daye's words pose yet another question to the poor Norse diety's mind. But, questions will have to wait. The Captain has asked him and Dr. Banner to take care of those balloons. Thor launches himself upward with a throw of his hammer and then a swirl of tornadoic winds. He hovers a moment, eyes flickering through with a storm cloud, pulling a storm from behind him, to whip sharp winds at the ballons to shove them away from the poplated part of the Island so he and Hulk can make with the smashy bashy without too much damage to the things below. "Aye, Captain," Thor calls out over the commlink. His voice is soundtracked by a rumble of thunder. Thus with 'orders' having been issued, a fight starts. Doesn't it? 'Colonel France?!? What are you doing here?!?' And as The Martian Manhunter checks, he won't pick up any signs of living beings inside the giant peep. On the other hand, if he extends his range a bit he might pick up a mind or two not too far away from it, still under the waves. Now as Superman checks, he'll be able to confirm that there's no one inside of Little Bo. In fact there's nothing inside of it. Despite the fact that this marshmallow creation is now out of the water and bouncing its way onto 'dry land', it does appear to be nothing but pure marshmallow. At least on first glance. Except at its center where there appears to be some sort of metallic device just slightly bigger than a PC, which is connected to a coffin sized lead box. All though as those Easter Baskets approach land, their 'pilots' begin to drop eggs from them. Each egg that is dropped has a different effect. Blue eggs appear to release some form of quick dry epoxy. Red eggs are fire bombs. Yellow eggs release insanely bright flashes of light. And purple eggs are just plain old explosives. Not that Hulk probably has much of a chance to find that out as he attacks the baskets. But he may want to be careful. Because each balloon that is punctured, explodes with a force that can only be created by one thing. Hydrogen gas. Worse the explosions of the balloons cause the eggs in the baskets to explode as well. Thus while the balloons may be easily destroyed, they do a lot of damage as they are to anything too close to them when they 'go off'. Heck as Thor starts to create a storm the balloons start to explode left and right, causing massive bursts of fire, light, and the like all around up above. Worse as the remains fall, the epoxy catches fire making it so a literal rain of fire begins. And as the Indiana Madroxi attack the pigs, some of them are sent flying. But there's still more and more coming out of those cargo containers no end! Heck, some of them are not coming out playing musical instruments to a very familiar tune... A quick thought to the other heroes, << I believe the giant peep may be being controlled from a submarine. >> It's a guess, but an educated one. At that point, the Manhunter launches into the air, becoming visible as he flies right towards the giant peep...which is the only thing, currently, not on fire...but he seems bent on going *through* it. If it's just marshmallow. (Supes, if you set fire to it with him close or, worse, inside... ) Captain America continues to wade through the sea of guniea pigs. More than once he dispears beneath their numbers only to throw them off again. At the appearance of the sign he frowns. "Very funny, Doctor Daye!" he yells, "but does this look like the A on my forehead stands for FRANCE!?" Cap levels a snap kick right at the guniea pigs sign. As the explosions start, he puts his shield over his head and runs in a zigag pattern toward the crates. He spies the plethora of Madoxi. "You! All of you! See if you can herd them all ubnder the balloons! Thor, Hulk, concentrate the falling napalm ON the guniea pigs!" Destroy the generator. Superman's eyes begin to glow red, but he stops short of lighting the Peep on fire as had been his plan, when he sees Manhunter dive headlong into it. He'd wanted to get to that led box in the center, but it seems that his efforts should be used elsewhere. A second time he sighs, chuckles, then shakes his head. He moves out over the water, using his powers of vision to attempt to find the submarine in question. Captain America, J'onn, Superman, Hulk, Madrox, Thor Explosions are a very good way to make the Hulk angry. As is a voice he doesn't recognize in his head. A mad Hulk isn't a good thing for anyone. He comes down to the ground, burning epoxy sticking to him like- well, glue. Not that it seems to bother him, really. Luckily enough, he manages not to land on any of the Moai. And now thanks to his teammate's summoned storm, the Hulk can launch himself up over an even /less/ populated part of the island to do more damage. Indiana Madri just die when the guinea pigs start to play the Raiders song. Aww he just wants to keep one, they would make such a great pet! But Captain America has given him an order, so he starts trying to herd them where Cap wants. He takes pity on them and just whips at the air above them, to see if they will herd away from him. Though one Madri kneels down and goes to grab on of the guinea pigs and put it in his pocket. "You are going to be my Short Round. Yup you're my little Short Round, yes you are!" He uses the whips some more, and still keeps hitting himself accidentaly. And I set fire to the rain.. Watched it pour as I touched your face... Thor frowns at the falling easter baskets, upset had having let the Captain down by allowing the baskets to reach the land. But the Captain is nothing if not resourceful, and as Steve makes a new call in regards to the fire raining from the sky. Thor creates a swirling vortex of a tornado beneath the ballons to funnelcloud the flames into a smaller area which he can direct over the guniea pigs. And so he can seek to scoop up the fire from the beach where it fell. "Hulk. Fuel the firecloud," Thor booms to his green teammate, hoping the Hulk isn't beyond reason just yet. And then Hulk jumps away to a less populated area to let out his anger. Ah, well. Thor will have to use his tornado to pull in the remaining balloons into his funnel cloud of firey guinea pig destruction. Thor's eyes are solid electric blue, and the runes upon Mjolnir's surface are gleaming with the same intensity. 'Yes. Yes it does.' Yeah. Another Guinea Pig holds up a sign as Cap says that. Or at least it does until a huge number of the Guinea Pigs stand on their hind legs and reach for their 'swords', only it turns out their swords are actually black permanent markers! Thus despite the fire raining down from above, they start to charge after Captain America so they can try to pile on him. If they even make it that far, they may even go so far as to try and write an 'FR' in front of his 'A' with their markers, and an 'NCE' after it! And no, they don't try to hurt him as they do that! Of course as they try to do that to Cap, a lot of them end up being caught in the falling napalm from the balloons and apparently die. But oh well, there's more coming from those cargo containers! In fact it's almost as if there's no end of them coming from there! If one could detect raw energy, they'd see said containers are even starting to run 'red hot' energy wise. And yes, J'onn can crash right through Little Bo. There's some sort of... Odd resistance on the outer edges, but once inside it's just marshmallow until you hit the 'core'. If he wanted to just grab it and pull it out, or otherwise damage it, that'd be easy. but who knows what would happen then? It's not exactly a submarine that Superman would find.... Okay, so it is. It's just a submarine that looks a heck of a lot like a giant orange carrot. But said sub itself is small, and /maybe/ could hold two people. And it's not well hidden. And it's not far from the shore. Unfortunately it does appear to be lead lined, thus it's hard to tell just who may be inside of it. And as Hulk jumps around the island, he may find more trouble than ninja guinea pigs and the flying easter basket brigade. Because should he end up landing on /ANY/ of those little disks from earlier, it'd be as if he landed on a land mine that explodes on contact! Now Madrox is able to heard the guinea pigs that /aren't/ trying to pile on Cap right now. For some reason they aren't fighting it. All though as that one is grabbed and given a name, it... Purrs from that pocket!?! The baskets up in the sky are unable to fight against Thor. They end up in the funnel and explode. In fact the explosions keep happening more and more often, even as the fiery death rains down on the herded ninja guinea pigs! Now, anyone remember that little green triceretops plushy thing from earlier? It's /STILL/ wandering the island! heck. As it watches the chaos down below, it starts to arrive over by that fat man who is /STILL/ on the beach. Heck, right next to that fat man in the red speedo (who also has a beard) there's also a black rabbit on a towel. Just a normal looking rabbit. But that doesn't matter. not as the fat man looks at the green plushie, then at the rabbit. "Cad... it's a good thing your cousin is off the island today. I'd hate to see how he'd react to this." To which the rabbit simply says, "Cluck cluck cluck cluck CLUCK!" You have joined event "Smokey and the Bandit." Okay...there's something solid inside Bo. It's a good job J'onn's in there, because it means he's not aware yet of just how much fire is outside there. The Martian? He's going to grab for said core...and crush it. (Poor ninja guinea pigs. Then again, being a guinea pig tends to be bad for one's health: Not only are they often used in experiments, but they're really, really, good eating. As the guniea pigs run at him with the magic markers, Cap takes a knee. He literally drops to one knee in the snd and lets them riot over him. This time when he stands up and throws them off, yes he's got 'FRANCE' wtitten on his head. And a mustache and goatee scribbled on him. But somehow, it fails to lessen his larger-than-life presence. Catain America's got something else too - the sign and a marker. The living Legend writes something on it and sticks the post in the ground. Then he hurls his shield at another crate, calculating the bank shot to take out more than one of the guniea pig spewing boxes. "How are we doing, people?" The sign says 'SANTA VISITS THIS WAY -- GUINEA PIGS ONLY' Superman raises his eyebrow at the carrot for a quick moment before tearing off after it. S ure, it's lined with lead. But that only means he can't see through it. It doesn't mean he can't tear through it. He dives in and attempts to lift the carrot from the water with his strength, and hopefully in so doing, figure out a bit more what this carrot is all about. Psh, as if. The Hulk listening to Thor's orders? Maybe he should have, though, because when he lands back down on the island, it's /right/ on one of those tiny little disks that Hulk pays no mind too. And, BOOM. It's enough to put Hulk down on the ground for a while, but then he's snorting and stumbling back up onto his feet. Hulk's roar preceeds him as he leaps back into the air and lands with surprisingly precise aim on the beach next to the old guy in the speedo with the pet rabbit. He pays them no mind, instead picks up the small green thing and chucks it into the ocean. He has a purring Short Round, all is right in the world! Yup Indiana Madrox is just having a great time doing this. He does what Cap wanted him to do some more. But once the Madri see the France on his head, well they actually laugh. Yes the Madri can't hold it back after seeing that. They do finally get themselves together, "Nous sommes d'accord, le capitaine France!" Is what they have to say after that. "I should not keep this cyclone going for much longer, Captain. Jord would be must displeased is the climate was made unduly tidy," Thor replies to the Captain's question. Ever the good Asagrdian Warrior, reportingin when asked. And still, not knowing that the cargo boxes are the reason behind all the tiny furry critters (oweing to the fact that he's got to focus on where the normally chaotic funnel cloud is going), Thor continues to swirl the twister about to collect as many of hte hapless rodents in his firey tornado of doom. All while waiting for the Captain's word on what exactly he'd like done with the tornado. And as that sign goes up, the guinea pigs, many of which are on fire, thus suffering from a horrid fiery death, pause. And glance back to read it. Some of them even try to turn back and rush towards it, while on /fire/! But the rest, even the ones that Captain 'France' sent flying as he got that marker and sign, they try to continue their attack. But the ones that do go back, especially the ones on fire... Well... Lets just say they somehow stop the stream of oncoming ninja guinea pigs. All though that means that the cargo containers themselves start to glow red hot... The device inside Little Bo... It's very core... Is easily destroyed. No, there's no guinea pig inside of it. Unfortunately once its core is destroyed Little Bo starts to squirm. And shake violently. Before finally... *SPLOOSH!* Large hunks of marshmallow are sent flying at high velocity in every direction all at once! Odds are if J'onn isn't careful he might be sent flying as well! And considering how flammable marshmallow is, and how much napalm like epoxy is on fire everywhere, it may very well be possible that those fires grow as the marshmallow hit them! Which in turn might make things a little worse for everyones favorite martian in a different way! The carrot sub is not only lifted out of the water, but if Superman were to look inside one of the windows on the bottom, he may very well be seeing someone waving at him. And trying to snap his picture?!? Yeah. It's a pair of what appears to be tourists. Oh sure one has frizzy blond hair and glasses and looks suspiciously like Dr. Holly Daye, but well... She's in shorts and a tank top like a tourist instead of her usual lab attire, so it can't be her! Of course as The Hulk sends the little triceratops flying away, he lets out a loud long, "ROOOOOAAAAAAR!" Which strictly speaking translates into 'Looks like Team Roar is blasting off again!' That is before, instead of splashing into the water there an almost star lie sparkle as the plushie thing ends up flying farther than the eye can see. Of course as the fat man watches that, he blinks and starts to get up, muttering, "I think that's out cue to leave. Come on Cad. Lets see if I can remember where I parked the sleigh." The black rabbit merely nods, and somehow looks very, very frightened as it glances at Hulk, before hopping along after the fat man with a beard and red speedo. Only as this rabbit hops away it leaves behind a creme egg. Of course the laughter from the Madroxi is slightly contagious. Because 'short round' not only hears it, but pokes his head up out of the pocket, before he chuckles too. Then again, he notices that sign, thus he leaps from his pocket and rushes towards the containers that the sign indicates, just like some of his brethren! Speaking of those brethren the last of the easter baskets is destroyed. Or at least the last ones in the air. Thus the last bits of fiery death fall on the ninja guinea pigs that have been corralled down below. Thus what guinea pigs that didn't head back to the shipping crates are now suffering a horrible and painful death thanks to the napalm like fiery mixtures that fell on them. Catching his returning shield, Captain America cartwheels and sommersaults into a clear spot for some breathing room. Is that a smirk on his face at the way the guniea pigs react to his handiwork? "I was watching Warner Brothers carttons on the front line before you were born, Daye." Steve mutters. "Acknowledged, Thor. Drop it at your discretion." He looks around, asessing the battlefield. Again with his shield over his head, Cap sprints toward Superman. As the containers begin to glow, Captain America dives behind a sand dune. "Heads up, folks. There's about to be an earth shattering kaboom. No offense, Manhunter." Oops. J'onn is sent flying. The bad news? He's on fire. The good news? His momentum was towards the water. "Aieee!" is immediately followed by SPLASH. And no, he doesn't resurface right away. Which might be somewhat worrying for his allies, if they weren't just a little bit busy right now. That was rather more of a splash than one might have expected, too. Superman's eyes grow wide with surprise as Holly Daye waves at him tourist style. He looks back towards his allies, then again at Holly, before tearing a major hole in the carrot and reaching to try and pull her out. Hulk levels a confused look at the distant flash of light. Things don't usually do that when he throws them. Mostly they smash into things and explode. Actually, he's a little disappointed that that /didn't/ happen, so he stomps off to make some explosions of his own. Unfortunately, he ends up stepping /right/ on that creme egg. Aww mannnn. Indiana Madrox just blinks as Short Round jumps out of his pocket. Once he sees that he starts chasing the little critter, "SHORT ROUND! Come back Short Round!" Once the other Madri see what he is doing, they all join in on the chase. Soon you have 20 Indiana Madri yelling out for their Short Round to come back! And then the flying marshmallow starts to hit! So of course a lot of them get covered in marshmallow goop. "Hey this reminds me of the time..." oh wait we don't talk about what that dupe did, we never mention that dupe. "Acknowledged, Captain," comes Thor's voice. The glow fades from his eyes and grow more subtle upon Mjolnir's suface. He unravels the tornado to keep firey napalm from flying EVERYWHERE. It takes a gentle hand to slow the turmoil of wind down to a tiny dust devil upon the beach. "Dr. Banner has gotten a triffle angry, the martian has landed in the ocean, and Superman has a... rather large... carrot?" Thor is reporting in now that he can take a moment to survey the battlefield instead of carefully controlling the twister which wanted very much to Hulk Out and rampage across the island. And then he gets hit in the face with sticky, melting marshmellow. X| "mmph!?" Those containers continue to glow brighter and brighter. For a moment they start to bulge. But then... Then they start to crumple inwards! That's right. The containers don't start to explode. /INSTEAD/ they start to implode! The worst noise they make is the screech of steel being warped as the metal that makes up the containers is pulled in. But after just a few short moments... The cargo containers are gone. With no bang, and no loud explosion. Of course around the same time that J'onn goes flying into the drink, a Holly Daye is grabbed and yanked out of the sub. And what does she do? Why she giggles and says, "Oh hi Superdeedooperman!" That is before a /second/ Dr. Daye pokes her head out of the whole he created in the sub. "Oh yeah! Heya Superdeedooperman! What's up?" is then said by the /second/ Dr. Daye, who's still inside the carrot-sub. And as it's stepped on, the creme egg goes splat. Thus Hulk doesn't get an explosion from that. And unfortunately Short Round is gone. Despite all the Madroxi chasing after him, he was one of the last ninja guinea pigs to make it into the shipping containers before they imploded. But what happened to him after he made it in there is anyones guess. Finally around the same time the tornado dies down, the last guinea pig that was on fire has died. Thus the battle field is quiet. Theres signs of chaos and destruction everywhere, complete with giant globs of marshmallow, but there's no more combatants trying to fight The combined might of The Justice League, Avengers, and Madrox dupes left on 'the field'. That is aside from the /pair/ of Holly Dayes Superman has. Captain America pops his head up at the deafining silence. "Where's the kaboom? There's suppose to be an earth shattering kaboom?" Standing up, Steve shakes his head and blinks his eyes. This place is getting to him. Finishing his journrey to Superman he slings the shield back on to his shoulders and folds his arms. "What fresh Hell is this?" he asks. "At least it isn't that damned ding dong Cart." And, slowly, dripping, spluttering, a singed Martian Manhunter, sans cape, emerges on the beach. Then stops...nope. It's still on fire. He's staying in the water...in fact, he goes back to about waist deep. Yeah. Staying riiiight here. Superman by far looks to be one of the more annoyed heroes in the group. He peers between Holly's and asks, almost without thinking, "Which one of you wants to tell me what in the blazes is going on?" Speaking of blazes, he tries to find a good splot to set this big carrot down so he can apprehend the other Holly. The Hulk stomps around for a while longer, but there are no more explosions to be had. In fact, there doesn't seem to be much of anything going on, aside for Superman holding a very large carrot aloft. And the Hulk doesn't eat his vegetables. So after a moment, he sits down on the beach with a loud THWUMP and looks around. The containers go away, and Short Round was in them. Thanks to that a whole lot of marshmallow covered Indiana drop to their knees and call out, "Short Round, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The only thing that is missing from the scene is the sudden rainstorm, to add that extra impact! "Short Round, you will be avenged!" Or forgotten about, one or the other. Thor lowers from the heavens, eyeing the damage and J'onn's wary apprehension of the firey beachfront. He notes Hulk settling down again with a fluttering feeling of relief. For now, there's little left to do aside begin clean up. Cue a soft rumble of thunder, a sudden darkening of the skies, and a sharp autumn wind. The heavens all about hte God of Thunder seem to suddenly split open just as Madroxi wails his heartbreak to the sky. A downpour falls over the beachfront, drenching the landscape and the flames. And almost as if by request, 'Ding Dong Kart Music' starts to play from that carrot submarine even as that rain starts to fall and puts out the fires. But as Superman asks the obvious question. "Oh I'm Dr. Polly Daye!" "And I'm Dr. Molly Daye!" "Our sister, Holly sent us on an all expenses paid vacation to this island! She's nice!" "Hey, aren't you single? We could set you up on a date with Holly! What do yah say Mr. Superdeedooperman?" "All though if we'd known that you'd be fighting like this we would of brought her anyways. After all, being alone in that evil cave of evil with all those guinea pigs... Well, she needs to get out more." *Dual giggles.* Meanwhile in an evil cave of evil far away from Easter Island... Dr. Holly Daye slumps in her chair. "Yet again, I have lost. But there will be VENGEANCE! After all, crashing through the night comes a fear full cry!" Category:Log